


foregone

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: Kyungsoo couldn't say no to Baekhyun even if he wanted to. Luckily for both of them, he doesn't.





	foregone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to get back into writing porn after having forgotten how. Nothing new, nothing special. It's really and truly just ~3k of Baeksoo fucking and having Feelings.
> 
> Also, I've never proofread anything in my life, and I'm not about to start!!

It’s because Baekhyun’s never been fucked before—not with a dick, real or otherwise, not even with fingers that weren’t his own—that they’re in this situation. Because he asked Kyungsoo to do this for him, this one small thing, just so he knows what it’s like. And Kyungsoo agreed, because it seemed like such a reasonable favor, such an easy thing to do.

Now, as he hovers uncertainly in the doorway to his own bedroom, watching Baekhyun start to casually shed his clothes, it doesn’t seem so easy anymore.

Baekhyun stops in the middle of undoing his belt, glances back over his bare shoulder. “Gonna be kind of hard with you fully dressed,” he says, teasing but with a hint of obvious worry.

“Sorry,” says Kyungsoo. “I’m just—” What should he say? “I’m not used to it being so… clinical.” He chuckles. “It feels like an appointment.”

A grin breaks across Baekhyun’s face. He laughs, too. “Yeah, it does a little, huh?” He stops what he’s doing and walks back to Kyungsoo, reaching to take hold of Kyungsoo’s hands with his own. “Come on,” he says, pulling Kyungsoo toward him and taking a small step back.

Kyungsoo follows, letting Baekhyun lead him further into the room. Then Baekhyun comes to a stop, but keeps pulling, dragging Kyungsoo toward him. Kyungsoo allows this, too; allows Baekhyun to grip his waist instead, to lean in and press their mouths together. Allows himself to bring a hand to the back of Baekhyun’s neck and curl his fingers into his hair, the other cupped around Baekhyun’s elbow.

It’s a nice kiss. Sweet. Baekhyun keeps pulling away just the slightest bit, brushing their lips together in airy touches before moving in again, and Kyungsoo is left chasing after his mouth. It happens enough times that Kyungsoo ends up dragging Baekhyun back in with his hand, kissing him soundly. He feels Baekhyun smile.

They part, and Baekhyun says, “Now, clothes?”

Something possesses Kyungsoo to respond with, “Why don’t you take them off for me?”

He does.

It takes longer, having Baekhyun unbutton Kyungsoo’s shirt, especially when he moves in for another kiss and goes about it blindly. Then come the pants, hastily undone and then pushed down just enough for Baekhyun’s hands to slide over Kyungsoo’s ass and squeeze.

“Naked. Now,” Kyungsoo murmurs against Baekhyun’s lips.

“Who, you or me?” asks Baekhyun.

“Yes.”

They both move back to shed their pants and underwear (and socks, in Kyungsoo’s case), then Kyungsoo advances forward, pushing Baekhyun until he falls back onto the bed.

“God,” says Baekhyun as Kyungsoo straddles him. His expression glazes over a little, and he brings his hands to rest on Kyungsoo’s thighs. “If you hadn’t already agreed to fuck me, I’d be begging you to do it right now, you know.”

Kyungsoo hums. He isn’t hard yet, not fully, but the thought of Baekhyun begging is certainly helping to get him there.

“Before we do that,” he says, gaze fixed on Baekhyun’s mouth, “I wanna try something.”

Baekhyun licks his lips. “Yeah?”

God. “Want you to suck me off,” says Kyungsoo.

“Oh.” Baekhyun shivers visibly. “ _Fuck_. Please.”

“Have you ever—”

“Once,” says Baekhyun. “Here, let’s switch so I can get on the floor.”

Then Kyungsoo is on the edge of the bed, with Baekhyun between his legs, and no, this hasn’t become any easier. Because watching Baekhyun’s lips part, feeling Baekhyun’s hand brush his inner thigh, meeting Baekhyun’s eye before Baekhyun takes hold of his hardening length—none of that is easy. But letting Baekhyun brush tentative lips and tongue against his cock, at least, is the simplest thing in the world. He wishes it weren’t.

It’s hard to believe, once Baekhyun gets going, that he’s only done this once before. Not even because he’s especially good at it—he’s not bad, but Kyungsoo’s had better—but because he’s so enthusiastic that it seems impossible he isn’t always doing this. He sucks and laps at Kyungsoo’s cock like it’s made of candy, makes obscene noises as he takes it into his mouth. It’s all Kyungsoo can do not to make equally obscene noises in return, instead clutching uselessly at handfuls of bedding and trying to keep his breathing steady.

Pulling away with a wet _pop_ , Baekhyun looks up at him (mouth red and slick, eyes unfocused) and says hoarsely, “Come on my face.”

“That—” Kyungsoo’s voice does something weird. He tries again. “That’s not really conducive to me fucking you.”

“No,” Baekhyun agrees, “but it’s very conducive to me getting your come all over me.”

Kyungsoo stares, speechless, then shakes his head.

“Next time,” he says, which might be a mistake. He doesn’t know if there’s meant to be a next time. By all accounts, this should be a one-off thing, something they’re doing because Baekhyun wants the _experience_ , and because Kyungsoo is a pushover who would give him probably anything he asked. Even this. Maybe especially this.

But he must also want the experience of feeling Kyungsoo’s ejaculate drip down his eyelids and cheeks and into his mouth, because he nods quickly in acceptance, without any further argument.

“Come on,” says Kyungsoo. “Get back up here and lie down.”

While Baekhyun is getting situated, Kyungsoo crawls over to the nightstand and grabs lube and a couple of condoms from the drawer. Then something catches his eye that makes him curious.

“Have you used toys on yourself?” he asks. “Penetrative ones, I mean.”

Baekhyun laughs, leaning back on his elbows. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh a little, too. They did have a whole conversation about Baekhyun’s profound desire to get wrecked on someone’s dick. “Fair point.” He tosses the condoms to Baekhyun and, lube in hand, moves back down the bed. “Want me to prep?”

“Please,” says Baekhyun.

Fingering Baekhyun is an ordeal. He lets out little groans and whimpers, louder when Kyungsoo ducks down to press kisses to his chest, his abdomen. Kyungsoo has a profound and inexplicable need to pull every possible sound out of Baekhyun’s lips, and that doesn’t help things. Doesn’t make the fact that this is Baekhyun, his friend, _Baekhyun_ any less jarring.

Now, though, Kyungsoo has the time to appreciate Baekhyun’s body, which isn’t helpful either. His free hand moves along Baekhyun’s side, from his ribs down to his hip, tracing his curves and angles. Something about Baekhyun’s chest is taunting him, inviting his mouth back to it, to his collar bones and nipples; in the same way, something about his ass gives Kyungsoo a striking compulsion to eat it. He does neither, but desperately wants both.

“You’re just teasing me now,” says Baekhyun, voice high and strained and pouting.

“Maybe,” says Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says tightly, “if our friendship means anything to you, you have to pound me in the ass until I come so hard I can’t stand up.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth twitches into a smile. “You have pretty high expectations for this.”

Baekhyun makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “Fuck me.” Then a chant: “Fuck me, please, fuck me fuck me _fuck me_.” Then, even more desperately, “ _Kyungsoo_.”

Didn’t have to wait to see Baekhyun beg after all.

“Shh,” says Kyungsoo, pulling his fingers out. “Calm down, I’ll take care of you.”

They disagree on the positioning at first. Kyungsoo thinks it should be face-to-face, personal, but Baekhyun wants Kyungsoo to take him from behind, fill him up as much as possible, fuck him senseless. Not impersonal, he argues. And it’s his ass anyway, and he wants to be fucking railed, and is that really so much to ask?

Sighing, Kyungsoo rolls a condom on as Baekhyun flops over onto his front. He slicks up his cock, looks down at Baekhyun’s naked back, and hesitates.

It doesn’t have to be difficult, he decides. It’s all fine.

He sinks his cock into Baekhyun slowly, pulling up Baekhyun’s hips as he goes. Tight and hot and dizzying. He lets out a ragged breath and hears Baekhyun moan.

Baekhyun wants it fast and hard, and on some level Kyungsoo does, too, but it can’t happen like that. It just isn’t done. Kyungsoo isn’t going to take his friend into his bed and fuck into him relentlessly. He’s going to do something far worse, because it’s the only decision he’s made in this whole process that’s felt easy or natural. He’s going to be tender and careful and slow. That’s how he thinks a first time with Baekhyun should be.

He covers Baekhyun’s body with his own, brushes his mouth against the back of Baekhyun’s neck (hot and damp and riddled with goosebumps), and starts to drag his hips slowly.

The noises Baekhyun makes now are different from the little moans as he got fingered, as he sucked Kyungsoo’s cock. Not high-pitched and desperate, but low and long and drawn-out, groaning into the sheets. He lets out breathy half-swears, the consonants dying in his throat. Then there are indistinct murmurs that sound like Kyungsoo’s name, and all Kyungsoo can think to do is kiss his neck again, his shoulder.

Baekhyun mumbles something, and Kyungsoo pauses to ask, “What?”

“‘M soft,” Baekhyun says again. “Why’m I soft?”

“That happens sometimes,” says Kyungsoo, squeezing Baekhyun’s hip reassuringly as he starts to move again. “Don’t worry, you can still come.”

“Touch me,” Baekhyun pleads. Then, “Please.”

Slipping his hand under their bodies, Kyungsoo grasps Baekhyun’s soft cock and strokes it lightly. He feels Baekhyun shudder underneath him.

Maybe it’s better that they aren’t facing each other. If they were, Kyungsoo might do something stupid, like stare lovingly into Baekhyun’s eyes or smile into a kiss. And Baekhyun would be able to see the look on Kyungsoo’s face as he makes the conscious realization that he’s _making love_ to his friend, that this is a step beyond even tenderness. An obvious truth that he didn’t want to admit, but can’t avoid. It makes his heart clench and throb, makes his body prickle all over with an unexpected coldness.

The worst part is that this revelation doesn’t numb his pleasure at all. If anything, he feels it increase, like the mortification has flooded him with a rush of endorphins. A very minor, very slight pressure starts to build in him.

He grazes his teeth against Baekhyun’s skin and murmurs, “Are you close?”

Baekhyun first says, “No,” then, “Harder,” then, “ _Fuck_.”

Kyungsoo bucks into him a little more forcefully. He can feel Baekhyun’s cock starting to grow hard in his hand.

“Are _you_ close?” Baekhyun asks breathily.

It’s tempting to lie, but Kyungsoo says, “Yeah.” Then, feeling he has to justify himself, “Think you got me too close with your mouth.”

Baekhyun lets out a bark of laughter. “Bet you wish you—would’ve come on me after all.”

“Not helping,” says Kyungsoo, trying his best not to think about what that would look like.

After a few beats, Baekhyun says, “‘S fine—if you come first.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t have to—” Baekhyun moans softly. A terrible sound. “—to come the first time I—get fucked.”

Kyungsoo stills his hips, but continues jerking Baekhyun off slowly.

“You don’t have to,” he says, “but you should. You deserve to.”

“Are you—” He hears Baekhyun take a deep breath. “Are you making up for how you had a really bad first time or something? Is that what’s going on?”

“No,” says Kyungsoo. “Mine was fine.” Baekhyun clenches around him. He flinches. “Nothing special, but fine.”

Baekhyun hums. “So maybe it’s a pride thing,” he says. “Maybe you wanna make me come with your dick.”

He _does_ want that, sure, but not really for anything to do with pride. He says, “Or maybe I just noticed how much you like getting fucked, Baekhyun, and I want to make you feel good.”

“ _Ooh_.” Baekhyun chuckles. “We finally getting into the dirty talk?”

That makes Kyungsoo falter. “Would that be weird?” he says.

“Christ, if it were weird d’you think I would’ve been doing it this whole fucking time?”

He has a point. Kyungsoo sighs, still playing with Baekhyun’s cock, which feels fully hard in his hand by now. He rubs his thumb over the head and hears Baekhyun make a pleased little noise.

“You’re so loud,” says Kyungsoo. “Every time I do anything, you make all this noise.”

Baekhyun lets out a huff. “Aren’t _you_ loud when you have someone’s fingers or dick up your ass?”

“No,” says Kyungsoo. “Not really.”

“There’s gotta be _something_ that makes you lose it. Come on, Soo, what gets you going?”

Kyungsoo almost says there’s nothing, then he pauses.

“Oh,” he says, “I guess I’m kind of loud when I’m getting eaten out.”

Baekhyun swears. Kyungsoo takes that as incentive to keep talking.

“I like giving more than receiving, though. I felt like I was going to come just from—” He stops. Best not to bring up other people by name. That doesn’t feel right. “From having someone sit on my face.”

“Shit,” Baekhyun hisses.

“I could do that to you, Baekhyun,” says Kyungsoo, feeling emboldened. “You could sit on my face and I’d fuck you with my tongue. Do you want that?”

“We’re building up a real fucking long to-do list on ways you can fuck me,” Baekhyun says breathlessly. “Please move. Please please please. I’m getting close now.”

Kyungsoo does. With his knees, he spreads Baekhyun’s legs further apart and pushes into him. Now the thought of eating Baekhyun out has made him dizzy and mindless with want, and he moves on autopilot, thrusting harder and faster and listening to the little _ah ah ah_ ’s Baekhyun lets out.

The signal comes soon, a strained, “Fuck, I’m—” And then Baekhyun tightens around him, and Kyungsoo pushes harder, jerks faster, bites at the curve of Baekhyun’s shoulder.

When Baekhyun goes limp, Kyungsoo stills, panting. He presses his forehead in the space between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades and closes his eyes. Then he pulls out, slowly, but still feels Baekhyun twitch.

“You didn’t come,” Baekhyun mumbles.

“You’re obsessed with that,” says Kyungsoo.

“Want you to come.” There’s a stubbornness in his tone. “Want you to feel good. Like I do.”

Kyungsoo extricates himself from Baekhyun, settles into a kneeling position, peels the condom off. One hand goes back to Baekhyun’s hip, the other around his own cock. He strokes himself hurriedly, eyes closed and teeth pressing down into his lower lip. He hears a gentle, “C’mon, Soo,” before coming with a quiet groan. He opens his eyes to see his come streaking over Baekhyun’s ass and the small of his back.

“Well,” he says, “it’s not your face, but good enough.”

“Mm. Now cuddle,” says Baekhyun.

“Hold on, let me clean up.”

He gets rid of the condom and wrapper, then uses the already filthy sheet to wipe off Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun protests when Kyungsoo tells him to move so he can take off the top sheet, but complies after Kyungsoo swats him on the butt.

“Only ‘cause I’m too tired to get spanked,” says Baekhyun, now lying on his side. His hair is plastered to his forehead, pale blond darkened with sweat. His eyes are closed, expression serene, innocent. “Hurry up and spoon me.”

“No, move over,” says Kyungsoo. He nudges one of Baekhyun’s legs. “Let me see your ugly face.”

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open. He looks up at Kyungsoo, says nothing, then scoots backward to make room.

They lie facing each other. Their naked limbs come together in a tangle, their hands somewhere between them, fingers laced together. Baekhyun smiles and leans forward, and Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut as they kiss softly.

“I didn’t want it to be anyone else,” Baekhyun murmurs. “Wanted it to be you.”

He’s afraid to hear the answer, but Kyungsoo asks anyway: “Why?”

“Knew you’d be good to me.” Baekhyun presses a lazy kiss to his mouth, grazing Kyungsoo’s upper lip with both of his own. “And I wanted to get you naked.”

“Mission success,” says Kyungsoo.

“But the problem is,” says Baekhyun, “now ‘m gonna want you naked all the time.”

“That’s a problem?”

“Maybe not.” Another kiss. “Maybe we could do this all the time.” Then his voice changes, firmer and more resolute and a little louder. Agitated. “No, I’m not doing this right. I’m not saying I wanna be fuck buddies.”

Kyungsoo releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He opens his eyes and meets Baekhyun’s earnest gaze. “I don’t, either,” he says.

“I like you a lot, Kyungsoo,” says Baekhyun, squeezing his hand. “And maybe I could’ve made that clear without begging you to dick me down, but. Here we are.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You could’ve,” he says. “But then you wouldn’t be you.”

Silence, then: “You’re supposed to say you like me back, y’know.”

“Mm, you’re probably right.” It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to go in for a kiss, soft and brief, and say into Baekhyun’s waiting mouth, “Or we could wait, and I could show you instead.”

“There are so many things you could mean by that, and I love all of them,” says Baekhyun. “But also, if you eat my ass, we’re getting married.”

Grinning, Kyungsoo says, “Okay, Mr. Do.”

“This just got really weird, but I’m into it,” says Baekhyun. “C’mere.”

They don’t end up getting married, of course, but Baekhyun achieves a few more firsts that night before Kyungsoo’s neighbors pound against the wall, yelling for them to shut up.


End file.
